Darkness
by Binerylquer
Summary: Kegelapan adalah salah satu unsur yang merupakan suatu keharusan bagi makhluk supernatural. Inilah kisah kehidupan makhluk-makhluk supernatural sehari-hari


Darkness

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Bynerilquer

Happy Reading

Prolog

* * *

Langit tampak mencekam.

Suara auman serigala menari-nari di pendengaran seorang lelaki tua. Ia berjalan dengan pelan masuk ke dalam sebuah kastil kosong. Angin berhembus kencang mengikuti langkah kecilnya yang lambat. Di belakangnya nampak sosok-sosok jubah hitam yang mengikutinya.

Setiba di pintu Kastil yang dipenuhi oleh kabut pekat, sang Kakek tersebut memberikan perintah pada sosok-sosok itu untuk membuka jubahnya. Kini, jelaslah rupa dari sosok hitam tersebut. Ia dapat melihat banyak jenis makhluk yang berada di belakangnya.

Segera, dia mengambil perkamen gading tua yang lusuh dari kantungnya. Dengan perlahan dan dengan gerakan lambat, dia berjalan kearah lebih depan, memberikan perintah agar pengikutnya duduk bersimpuh dengan rapi di depannya.

"Selamat Malam…, Aku adalah Toki. Kalian telah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh untuk dibimbing di sini. Namun, kalian haru tahu, bahwa dasar dari Sekolah yang kalian akan masuki adalah kemampuan. Aku tahu bahwa kalian telah memiliki kemampuan. Jadi, kepala sekolah memberikan kebijakan, kalian harus memiliki kelompok," Sahutnya dengan suara serak mengerikan

Dia segera ikut duduk bersimpuh, ikut dengan makhluk-makhlukk supernatural. Mereka saling berhadapan. Toki segera memulai pembicaraannya kembali.

"Aku akan membacakan calon-calon murid. Siapapun yang saya bacakan mengenai informasinya, saya mohon berdiri, kalian mengerti..,"

Anggukan samar pun memulai pembacaan tersebut.

Uciha Sasuke

Uciha adalah clan vampire. Mereka memiliki kekuatan gelap dan juga Api yang kuat. Uciha Sasuke adalah salah satu dari dua Uciha yang masih hidup. Seluruh keluarganya telah mati oleh Invasi yang dilakukan oleh kakak tertuanya, Itachi Uciha.

Namikaze Naruto

Lelaki yang agak ceroboh namun kuat. Merupakan Clan Vampire yang memiliki kekuatan Monster yang disebut juga Kyuubi,memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas. Elemen yang dimiliki adalah Angin.

Nara Shikamaru

Merupakan kaum Were yang memiliki kekuatan fikiran yang cepat dan sangat tanggap dalma melakukan segala hal.

Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba adalah salah satu Werewolf yang terkuat dan memiliki kekuatan penciuman yang fantastis.

Sakura Haruno

Pintar, Cermat, dan Sangat berbakat. Penyihir yang sangat kuat dan hebat.

Hinata Hyuga

Princess Dark Elf yang sangat lembut namun tajam. Memiliki dua sifat yang sangat berbeda. Panah adalah senjatanya dan Alam adalah perisainya.

Ino Yamanaka

Gadis yang sangat cantik dan memiliki body bagus. Dia adalah half breed. Ayahnya adalah Jin dan ibunya adalah Nymph. Dia memiliki kekuatan hipnotis dan memiliki elemen kegelapan.

Sai

Dia merupakan lelaki keturunan Drakula. Memiliki kemampuan peniru yang sangat akurat.

Setelah seluruh murid dipanggil dengan susah payah, Toki segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Anak-anak, Selamat Datang di Sekolah ini…, Beristirahatlah. Besok kepala sekolah akan segera membagikan kelompok. Dan ingat, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan di hari pertama kalian. Mengerti..?"

Anggukan kembali membalas sahutan Toki.

000

Kepala Sekolah mengangguk puas terhadap laporan yang diberikan asistennya. Dia dapat meihat bakat-bakat yang ada pada murid baru tersebut. Sekarang, dia hanya menunggu kedatangan Toki dan menunjukan hasil pantauannya.

Sekarang dia berada di ruangannya yang gelap. Jubahnya telah disangkutkan oleh asistennya. Dia tidak menyukai jubah hitam berbulu yang sangat gatal dibagian punggung.

Tok…Tok,,Tok,,,

"Silahkan Masuk.." suara melengkingnya menyambut Toki yang terlihat malas.

Dia mempersilahkan Toki untuk duduk, sementara dirinya dengan sembarangan meletakkan kaki di atas meja. "Apa laporanmu..?"

"Saya telah melakukan tugas. Dan mereka akan dilantik besok serta dengan pemilihan kelompok yang merupakan kebijakan dari anda..,"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Selama 30 Dekade baru kali ini aku merasa puas. Kau tahu, mereka sangat berbakat dan tidak akan mengecewakan,"

Kepala Sekolah menyodorkan kepalanya kepada Toki sehingga Toki mundur. " Aku harap kau tidak meluluhkan kepercayaanku padamu. Keamanan sekolah ini telah dibobol oleh Clan Pemberontak, dan aku tidak mau hal itu menghancurkan kesenanganku,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk itu..?"

Tsunade menyeringai. Seekor Sirent seperti dia pasti sangatlah gampang dalam membujuk seseorang. "Baiklah, aku ingin kau besok mendatangi kementrian pendidikan. Kau tahu bukan dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru..? Aku ingin kau membawa surat ini kepada mereka,"

Tsunade melempar dua surat dengan warna yang berbeda. Toki menangkapnya dengan malas. "Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada mereka..?"

"Katakan, Tsunade sungguh membutuhkan kalian untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan menghilanglah secepat angin. Biarkan mereka sendiri yang membaca surat itu..,"

Toki mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi.

Tsunade menyeringai ala sirent. "Baiklah saatnya minum Wine . Shizune cepat ambil minuman itu sekarang, aku akan lembur hari ini,"

* * *

TBC


End file.
